Little Miracle
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: "Keajaiban kecil ini … aku ingin menikahinya saat sudah besar nanti."/ Dedicated for 100 LSFSH! Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cover isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc.**

**Recommended Backsong:**

**# I'll Be There – Kana Nishino**

**.**

**.**

**LITTLE MIRACLE**

**(Special for 100 LSFSH)**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah lorong berdinding putih, Sasuke melangkah beriringan dengan ibunya sambil bergandengan tangan. Bibir Uchiha kecil itu tampak sedikit merengut, menunjukkan perasaan kesal yang menghinggap akibat ajakan sang ibu. Ajakan yang membuat dirinya mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan mainan-mainannya di rumah. Ajakan untuk mengunjungi salah satu sahabat ibunya yang baru saja melahirkan di tempat yang sebenarnya enggan untuk Sasuke datangi.

Rumah sakit. Ya, rumah sakit.

Sasuke memang tidak suka dengan aroma rumah sakit. Aroma yang membuatnya sering merasa tidak nyaman. Lebih tepatnya, bagi Sasuke yang masih berumur empat tahun, oksigen di tempat itu terasa … sangat mengerikan.

Saat sudah menemukan sebuah ruang rawat dengan pintu bernomor 273, Sasuke dan ibunya berhenti melangkah. Uchiha Mikoto melepas genggaman tangan kirinya pada Sasuke, lalu mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya terdengar sebuah seruan halus yang mempersilakan pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut untuk masuk.

Ketika perlahan pintu dibuka oleh ibunya, mata _onyx _Sasuke lantas menangkap sesosok wanita yang setengah terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia juga melihat kedua tangan wanita itu sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang berselimutkan kain berwarna ungu pucat.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke langsung menahan napas. Namun hanya sekejap. Karena kini ia bisa merasakan suatu kenyamanan yang entah kenapa membuatnya … bisa bernapas dengan benar. Seolah oksigen di rumah sakit yang ia benci tiba-tiba berubah menjadi oksigen yang paling ia suka.

"_Ohayou_, Hitomi," sapa sang ibu pada wanita itu. Tangan kirinya kembali menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajak anaknya untuk masuk.

"_Ohayou mo_, Mikoto," sahabat ibunya tersebut membalas sambil melukiskan sebentuk senyum lembut. Senyum yang mendukung proyeksi kebahagiaan di sepasang mata bulannya. Kemudian kening wanita itu tiba-tiba sedikit berkerut. "Kenapa kalian hanya berdua? Di mana Fugaku dan Itachi?"

Mikoto menghela napas seraya meletakkan parcel buah di sebuah nakas yang ada di samping ranjang. "Seperti biasa. Fugaku sedang ada _meeting_ yang tidak bisa untuk tidak ia datangi. Sementara Itachi harus sekolah karena dia bilang ada PR yang mesti dia kumpulkan. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia selalu berusaha menjaga agar nilainya tetap menjadi yang terbaik."

"Ayah dan anak sama saja," timpal Hitomi sembari terkekeh kecil. "Oh ya, terima kasih untuk buah-buahannya. Kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot membelikannya."

"Tidak usah sungkan, Hitomi. Aku turut bahagia akhirnya kau melahirkan seorang anak, apalagi perempuan. Aku jadi iri padamu. Aku juga ingin punya anak perempuan." Mikoto sedikit merengut, membuat Hitomi kembali terkekeh.

"Oh ya, Hiashi sendiri di mana?" tanya Mikoto kemudian. "Kenapa dia tak ada di sini?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke kafetaria rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan kembali."

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang rawat hanya bisa terdiam mendengar obrolan sang ibu dan sahabatnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu, karena dengan alasan yang tak ia mengerti, atensinya sejak awal telah terjerat oleh seseorang. Oleh sesosok bayi perempuan dalam gendongan wanita yang ada di atas ranjang di hadapannya itu.

Kepala Sasuke sedari tadi terus mendongak ke atas. Ke arah di mana bayi yang masih belum bisa ia lihat wajahnya itu berada. Entah kenapa, muncul sebuah desakan alami untuk bisa melihat bayi itu. Untuk bisa membuat bayi perempuan tersebut ada dalam jangkauan kedua mata obsidiannya.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya aku lupa menyapa seorang anak manis yang pendiam," ucap Hitomi yang kini memandang ke arah bawah dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir. "_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Alih-alih membalas sapaan sahabat ibunya itu, Sasuke justru berkata dengan nada menuntut khas anak kecil, "Aku ingin melihatnya. Melihatnya lebih dekat."

Mikoto dan Hitomi serentak menautkan kedua alis, kemudian saling bertukar pandang dan langsung tersenyum geli. Mikoto lantas menggendong Sasuke dan mendudukkan anaknya tersebut di pinggir ranjang. Hitomi sendiri berusaha mendekatkan bayinya ke arah Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu kini bisa dengan secara jelas dan utuh melihat wajah bayi perempuannya.

"Namanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," tutur Hitomi dengan suara lembut.

Sasuke seketika mengernyit tipis. Aneh! Kenapa jantungnya bergerak kencang saat mendengar nama itu? Seakan ada genderang mainan yang bertalu-talu di dada kirinya. Tapi rasanya tidak buruk, justru menyenangkan. Rasa damai dan nyaman juga ikut menyelusup dalam dirinya kala memandang raut wajah Hinata. Ukiran wajah yang manis nan polos.

Sasuke yang masih kecil itu memang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penyebab reaksi tersebut bisa muncul. Ia bingung sekaligus penasaran. Namun ia memang merasa seperti bisa bernapas dengan benar ketika berada di dekat Hinata. Lebih benar daripada saat ia pertama kali masuk ke ruangan tempatnya kini berada. Rasanya ajaib! Padahal ia masih berada di rumah sakit. Tempat yang membuatnya tidak senang bernapas.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat tangan kanan Hinata yang mungil bergerak pelan ke arahnya, seolah ingin anak laki-laki itu menggapai dan menggenggamnya. Kernyitan di kening Sasuke pun semakin dalam. Ia pandangi sepasang lavender Hinata lekat-lekat, mencari tahu apa maksud dari keinginan bayi perempuan itu. Namun yang Sasuke tangkap hanya pandangan polos Hinata yang tertuju padanya. Pandangan yang … sekali lagi entah kenapa, membuatnya ingin terus menatap manik mata itu.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke akhirnya mendekatkan tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ini memang kali pertamanya Sasuke menggenggam tangan seorang bayi perempuan, dan … ia tidak menyangka rasanya ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada saat ia mendengar nama Hinata tadi disebut. Bahkan terlalu menyenangkan. Ajaibnya, Sasuke seolah merasa rela melepas segala yang ia miliki hanya demi bisa menggenggam tangan lembut dan halus itu untuk selamanya.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya merasakannya, tanpa mampu mengerti apa maksud perasaan tersebut. Hanya saja … entah kenapa ia berpikir bahwa segala kejutan ajaib yang ia rasakan itu disebabkan oleh satu alasan. Oleh seorang bayi mungil.

Ya. Hyuuga Hinata.

"_Kaa-san_, apa keajaiban itu benar-benar ada?"

"Eh?" Mikoto dan Hitomi langsung terkejut mendengar sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kata _aniki_, ada banyak keajaiban di dunia ini," lanjut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. "Apa Hinata juga termasuk keajaiban?"

Mikoto dan Hitomi kembali bertukar pandang, lantas tersenyum paham. Mikoto mengusap-usap lembut puncak kepala Sasuke. Merasa bangga karena anaknya punya pemikiran seperti itu.

"Benar, Sasuke-_kun_," Hitomi yang kemudian menanggapi. Ia pandangi bayinya dengan seulas senyum bahagia dan haru. "Hinata juga merupakan keajaiban. Salah satu keajaiban kecil dari Tuhan."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu berucap pelan, "Keajaiban kecil."

Ia ulangi dua kata itu beberapa kali di dalam hati. Kedua obsidiannya menatap Hinata yang tersenyum polos nan lembut, kemudian bergantian menatap bagaimana dua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sebuah pernyataan tiba-tiba tercetus dari bibir mungilnya.

"Keajaiban kecil ini … aku ingin menikahinya saat sudah besar nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**A/N:**

**Hmm. Kira-kira di dunia nyata jaman sekarang, ada gak ya anak kecil yang jatuh cinta sama bayi? *dilemparbonekachucky* #abaikan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~! Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
